Once a Fan, Always a Fan
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Chad comes over to Sonny's house, and discovers some very interesting possessions of hers... "Sonny, why do you have a Chad Dylan Cooper teddy bear?" Oneshot, slight Channy. Humor fic. Inspired by The Tale of a Pair of Plaid Boxers, by xxHeadInTheStarsx.


**Hi everybody! The inspiration for this story is from The Tale of a Pair of Plaid Boxers by xxHeadInTheStarsxx. It's a _super_ funny story by a really talented author. Seriously, you must read the story. It's HILARIOUS. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I don't even own a Chad Dylan Cooper pillow. :( I would very much like a CDC pillow. **

**Chad: Stalker. **

**Me: Be quiet! The fact that I stole you from your mansion in the middle of the night and now keep you in my basement does not make me a stalker. **

**Chad: ..... do you even listen to yourself talk? **

* * *

Once a Fan, Always a Fan

Inspired by: The Tale of a Pair of Plaid Boxers, by xxHeadInTheStarsxx

_Ding-dong._

Connie Munroe hurried to open the door, wearing her favorite apron, the oven mitts still on her hands. Connie smiled hugely as she saw Chad Dylan Cooper standing on the other side of the door, wearing casual jeans and a T shirt.

"Why, hello, Chad darling!" Connie beamed, opening the door wider. "Come in, come in. I just finished baking some cookies. Would you taste them for me?"

"Of course, ," Chad replied charmingly. "I would love to. I'm sure they're delicious." Connie giggled slightly before rushing off to the kitchen to grab the cookies.

Ever since Chad Dylan Cooper began to date her daughter, Connie absolutely doted on him. Chad was always so nice, so charming, she could see why her daughter had fallen for him. Plus, Connie was a _huge_ MacKenzie Falls fan, and actually having MacKenzie at her house was quite exhilarating for her.

"Here you are darling," Connie said, handing Chad a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you," Chad smiled, eating the cookie. "This is just amazing, like always." Connie blushed slightly and waved off the comment. "Is Sonny around?" Chad asked.

"Oh, yes, she should be in her room," Connie replied. "She's been in there all day; I think she's going through her old stuff from Wisconsin. Go on up." Chad thanked her and headed up the stairs to the room that said in bright yellow letters "Sonny's Room."

Chad had never been inside Sonny's room before. Whenever he came over, they mostly just hung out in the living room, or in the kitchen, or outside. Chad was extremely curious to see what was in Sonny's bedroom.

He pushed open the door to see a very Sonny-like room. It wasn't that small, but it had a very cozy feeling to it. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and blue curtains hung on the window. Sonny's bed had blue and yellow bedspread, and stuffed Dalmatian.

Sonny wasn't in the room, but Chad could hear the sound of the shower running, so he assumed Sonny must be in her bathroom, which was connected to her room. His assumptions were concerned as he heard a musical voice coming from the bathroom.

_"Every day's a dream in California, every night the stars come out to play. Wish that I could always feel this way." _

Chad smiled as he heard Sonny sing in the shower. She had a beautiful voice, and that song was just perfect. _Something about the Sunshine. _Really, was there any better song to describe Sonny?

Chad sat down on the bed as he waited for Sonny to come out of the shower. Looking around the room, he noticed that there were a lot of pictures on the walls. There were pictures of Sonny with her castmates, with other people who Chad assumed to be her friends from Wisconsin, and even with her mother. Chad felt an irrational twinge of jealousy when he saw that there weren't any pictures of him up there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one picture of him. It was actually a roll of pictures. Upon further inspection, Chad could see that it was the roll of pictures that he had accidently taken when the rat crawled up his leg in the Photo Booth. His face in the pictures was absolutely terrified, contorted into all sorts of strange faces. Chad groaned. Of _course_ the only picture of him she had was the one where he looked like a fool. Typical.

Sonny still hadn't gotten out of the shower yet, and Chad was feeling a little bored. He caught sight of a pile of boxes by the window, which must have been some of Sonny's old stuff from Wisconsin that her mom said she was unpacking. One big box particularly caught his eye. It was right at the top, and in big black letters it said CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

What on earth would Sonny be doing with a box with his name on it? The handwriting was definitely hers, bubbly and curly. Chad grabbed the box from the stack and set it down on the bed. It wasn't sealed, so Chad went ahead and opened the box.

Staring up at him was his own face, super sized and tinted blue, part of a MacKenzie Falls poster. Smirking, Chad pulled the poster out of the box, only to realize it was huge, twice as large as any normal poster.

What would Sonny be doing with a huge MacKenzie Falls poster? Chad thought, smirking madly. He placed the poster on the bed, peering deeper into the box. There was all sorts of stuff in there. Chad put his hand in and pulled out a pillow... with his face on it.

And not just his face on it. Unless Chad was very much mistaken, there were red lipstick marks all over the pillow as well. _Well, well, well_. Chad thought, grinning like crazy. Apparently Little-Miss-Enemy-of-MacKenzie-Falls was quite a big fan... and him. Chad reached in again and pulled out a blue teddy bear, which was wearing a MacKenzie Falls vest. There was a Build-a-Bear certificate attached to it, which read: _Chad Dylan Cooper Jr._ on it.

Chad was so busy looking at these trinkets that he didn't hear the water shut off. He didn't hear the splish-splashing as Sonny opened the door and walked into the room, wearing just a towel.

"Something about the sunsh- AAAAHH!" Sonny screamed as she saw _Chad Dylan Cooper_ sitting on her bed, holding a teddy bear.

"Ch-Chad!" Sonny gasped, clutching the towel, her face turning a bright red. She spluttered for few seconds before finally asking. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Y-your mom said you were in your r-room," Chad stuttered, his face also turning red. "Uh, I'll g-go while you change." Chad raced out of the room as quickly as he could and shut the door, then slid down the wall slowly, trying not to let his teenage hormones get the best of him.

By the time Sonny called "Come in!" about five minutes later, Chad Dylan Cooper had returned to his normal, cocky self. He threw open the door, grinning madly, taking in the sight of a very small looking Sonny Munroe who was sitting on her bed, in a yellow sundress, her wet, brown hair hanging down dismally. Even from his position, Chad could see that her face was a tomato red.

"Heeey, Sonshine," Chad smirked, plopping himself down next to Sonny. Glancing behind him, Chad could see that Sonny hadn't bothered to put away all of her Chad Dylan Cooper stuff. Grinning, Chad reached back and grabbed the bear.

"This is cute, isn't it?" he smirked, squeezing it slightly. "A Chad Dylan Cooper teddy bear. _Named_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Junior." Chad bit his lip to stifle his laughter as Sonny groaned into her hands. "And you said you didn't even watch the show, Munroe."

"That was back in Wisconsin," Sonny defended. "I stopped watching the show after I realized what an egotistical jerkface the main character was."

"Aw, Sonny, I'm wounded," Chad smirked again. "But, I am very curious. What are you doing with..." Chad reached back once more and grabbed the pillow, with lipstick marks all over his face.

"A pillow like this?" Sonny groaned again. "It seems like someone had quite the little crush on me back in Wisconsin," Chad snickered, looking at the lipstick marks all over his face.

"Shut up, Chad," Sonny muttered, snatching the pillow and the bear out of his hands. But Chad wasn't done yet.

"Let's see what else is in this box, shall we?" Chad snickered, grabbing the box and placing it on his lap. Sonny's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" she screeched, snatching the box away from him. Sonny leapt off the bed and dashed towards the door, but Chad was too quick for her. He darted in front of the door, blocking any escape from the room.

"Now, now, Sonny," he grinned, as Sonny stepped back, looking around for an escape. "What could possibly be in the box that you wouldn't want to show your sweet, innocent boyfriend?" At the words, 'sweet, innocent boyfriend' Sonny Munroe completely lost it. She dropped the box and fell to the floor, collapsing into a fit of laughter. She literally rolled around on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. The sound of her infectious laughter filled the room, but Chad focused on keeping a frown on his face.

"Sonny!" he whined, pouting and crossing his arms. "Stop laughing!" Deciding he had had enough, Chad picked up the box on the floor, and pulled another item out of it. This time it was a small, ordinary looking journal. Sonny caught his eye and stopped laughing abruptly.

"Don't open that!" she warned. "Don't even think abo-" Too late. Chad flipped open to the first page, which was covered in names. Oh, not just any old names

_Chad Dylan Cooper + Allison Sonny Munroe _

_CDC+ASM_

_Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Allison Sonny Cooper_

_Sonny Munroe Cooper_

_Mrs. Sonny Cooper _

Chad's smirk grew huger and huger as he flipped through the book, each page filled with variations of names that all had something to do with him and Sonny. It seemed like Sonny was not only a fan, she was a fanatic.

"T-that was back in W-Wisconsin!" Sonny protested, her face a beet red. "So, what if I liked your show back then?"

"_Liked _my _show_?" Chad asked skeptically. "It seems like you more than "liked" just the show." To prove his point, Chad pulled out a badge from the box. The badge read: _Sonny Munroe: President of the Chad Dylan Cooper fan club, Middleton, WI _

Sonny's face was a beet red by now and she looked highly embarrased. Chad couldn't believe his eyes. _Sonny Munroe,_ the starlet of So Random! was a crazy, obsessed Chad Dylan Cooper fangirl.

"Oh, this is priceless!" Chad chortled. "I can't believe, that _you_ of all people, is a CDC obsessed fangirl."

"I am not obsessed!" Sonny protested feebly.

"Oh, really?" Chad asked, arching one eyebrow. "Then why do you have-" Chad pulled another item out of the box, preparing to tease Sonny mercilessly with it. However, when Chad saw what the item was, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. His mouth dropped open, and he nearly dropped what he was holding.

In his hands were a pair of panties... with his face all over them.

Sonny let out a squeak of mortification, and lunged forward to rip the underwear out of Chad's hands. Chad was still frozen with shock. Sonny stuffed the underwear underneath her bed, and buried her head in her pillow. (To add insult to injury, it was the CDC pillow)

"You have Chad Dylan Cooper panties." Chad stated, not quite believing what he was saying. "_You __have_ _Chad Dylan Cooper_ _panties. _You have frickin' _underwear_ with my face on it."

"You can stop saying it now." Sonny mumbled from the pillow. Slowly, a big grin spread across Chad's face.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" he teased. "No, CDC himself isn't good enough, you had to have a pair of pa-oof!" Chad's teasing was cut off as Sonny hurled a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Geez, Munroe, no need to get so violent," Chad smirked. "If you wanted some of this," Chad gestured to himself. "All you had to do was ask." This was Sonny's breaking point. She lifted her head up, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Secretly, Chad became slightly frightened, but he didn't show it.

"Oh, you think _that_ was violent?" Sonny asked, her voice dangerously soft. "You haven't seen nothing yet, Cooper." Chad tried to back away, but that didn't really help since he was already backed up against the door. Sonny stalked closer and closer, her face a mask of fury.

"Come on, Sonny, no need to overreact," Chad said nervously, holding his hands up. In truth, he was very scared of the angry brunette right now. Sonny arched an eyebrow and Chad gulped.

"Oh, now I'm overreacting?" she asked, stepping so close that Chad could see flecks of gold in her deep brown eyes. Chad closed his eyes and braced himself for Sonny to hit, slap, or punch him. Instead, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned even closer.

"You're right Chad," Sonny breathed, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Chad's breath caught as he opened his eyes. Big mistake. Sonny's eyes were centimeters away from his own, and the deep brown pools gleamed so alluringly at him...

"I _am_ a Chad Dylan Cooper obsessed fangirl," Sonny batted her eyelashes slowly, her voice a seductive whisper, her hands slowly traveling downwards. As her hands reached his jean pockets, Chad gulped audibly, his heart racing and his palms sweating.

"R-r-really?" he managed to choke out, still captivated by Sonny's deep brown eyes. Sonny leaned even closer, her mouth close to his ear.

"In your dreams, hotshot," Sonny pulled away, and Chad felt something being yanked out of his pocket. His heart still going a hundred miles an hour, he unconsciously slid down the door once more. Sonny was standing there giggling like crazy, holding... his wallet?

Oh crap.

"Give that back, Munroe," Chad warned, getting up, his legs still slightly wobbly. _Damn, that girl has an effect on me._

"Now, now, Chad," Sonny smirked, mocking him. "What could possibly be in here that you wouldn't want to show your sweet, innocent, girlfriend?"

"I mean it, Sonny," Chad said again, walking swiftly towards her. "Give me back my wal-" Chad stopped short as Sonny winked at him and opened his wallet. Her eyes grew wide, and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, still giggling.

"What?" Chad groaned, his face turning red.

"Why do you have a picture of me in a bikini in your wallet?"

* * *

**Ooh, busted. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully you laughed. :) **

**Don't forget to check out The Tale of a Pair of Plaid Boxers by xxHeadInTheStarsxx. Trust me, it's one of the funniest Channy stories on here. **

**Peace out suckas! Free CDC hugs for whoever reviews! **

**Chad: WHAT?! **

**Me: Shut up Chaddy, don't make me call Dakota again... **

**Chad: No! Please! Anything but that evil menace! **

**You heard Chaddy. Review, or leave his fate to Dakota Condor. ;) **


End file.
